Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a synthesis of a polymer containing multiple functional groups, and more particularly to a method for a synthesis of a polymer containing multiple epoxy groups. The polymer containing the multiple epoxy groups contains thioether bonds and has an average molecular weight larger than 300 g/mol.
Description of Related Arts
The polymer containing multiple epoxy groups is a type of multifunctional polymer containing multiple highly-active epoxy groups. The epichlorohydrin which is catalyzed by the alkali reacts with the phenolic compound, and the prepared epoxy resin generally has a relatively high viscosity. During synthesis, the generated sodium chloride is required to be removed through water washing several times. In the epoxy resin, a small number of organic chlorines and inorganic chlorine ions still exist, causing a decreased electrical performance of the epoxy resin part. It is feasible to prepare the epoxy resin through hydrogenating the unsaturated olefin. The type of the polymer containing the multiple epoxy groups does not contain chlorine elements and has a good electrical performance. The type of the cycloaliphatic epoxy compound has a low reactivity, the acid anhydride compound is generally adopted to serve as a curing agent, and a relatively high curing temperature is required to initiate a cross-linking reaction. The polyglycidyl methacrylate is an epoxy resin containing multiple epoxy groups. The epoxy groups are connected with the ester groups which are easily hydrolysable, leading to a poor chemical stability. Moreover, the polyglycidyl methacrylate is solid at a room temperature, and, during using, it is required to add the organic solvent into the polyglycidyl methacrylate, so as to improve the workability. Thus, compared with the conventional epoxy resins, the polymer containing the multiple epoxy groups, prepared by the present invention, has a relatively low intrinsic viscosity, flexible polythioether main chains and a great number of the highly-active epoxy groups. The polymer is able to be widely applied as the matrix of advance coating, adhesive, composite materials and so on. Until now, how to prepare the polymer containing the multiple epoxy groups with fast speed, simpleness, convenience, and high yield is still a challenging problem.